


Revelations

by FallingTearsofJoy



Series: ZilEstes Guilty Pleasure [7]
Category: Mobile Legends: Bang Bang (Video Game)
Genre: Boys Kissing, Fluff, M/M, Young Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-05
Updated: 2018-05-05
Packaged: 2019-05-02 08:37:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14540895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FallingTearsofJoy/pseuds/FallingTearsofJoy
Summary: When Zilong and Estes first met, they didn't really think of the other as a 'boy'.





	Revelations

A gentle breeze blew across the landscape as a young elven prince, Estes, walked around the forest.

He loved the sound of nature. Trees and bushes rustling as the wind continued to blow, the faint chirping of songbirds, and finally the sound of splashing water from the river nearby. He also loved the sweet fragrance of the flora around him as he turned to smell his favorite flower, a white rose.

He gasped as a blue butterfly landed on his nose. Enchanted by the strange rainbow lines of the insect, he decided to chase it off but to no avail as the creature fled, flapping its wings to meet the leaves of the tall trees around him.

His disappointment grew when he heard his stomach growl. He wanted to spend a day off from the palace too soon that he forgot to eat breakfast. He courageously moved along the unfamiliar shrubs of the forest. Even if the butterfly led him astray, he knew that his kingdom would shine a light to guide him back.

He smiled as he saw a small mango tree with its ripe fruits surrounding it. His smile faded remembering that he’s only allowed to eat such fruits when he turns ten years old. 

“I’m eight years old…” He muttered as he grabbed one and bit it eagerly.

The fruit tasted amazing. Now he realized why he was banned on such fruits because he could get addicted to this.

Gasping, he threw the mango away and ran as far as his bare feet could go to a different direction. He knew that’s it’s better to not get attached to it. What would his kingdom say if they knew of such disgrace?

He paused as he caught his breath, pressing his back against a tree.

The elf prince slowly tilted his head as he recognized a different sound down the hill. He peered to see a young girl around his age on the grass fields holding a spear, slashing it against the air.

 

Training on windy days thrills the dragon prince, Zilong, to no end. How the wind blows against his arms, pumping his adrenaline faster as he expertly swiped his spear against the grass, trimming the leaves down.

He chuckled as he felt the wind blow faster, signaling that his dragon stepfather was landing.

“You are doing well,” The dragon grumbled, “But not well enough,” He added with a haughty huff.

“Yeah yeah, I know,” He grinned as he cut the grass a few more times, completely cutting all of the field’s long leaves down perfectly.

“There, that should do it,” He said proudly to himself, gasping as he heard a scream from above.

 

Estes screamed as he saw the dragon. He knew that it was the great King of Dragons his people used to warn him about. Was he here to destroy the kingdom? What’s he going to do with the girl? His mind only gave him one solution, inform everyone about it.

He tried to run away but he slipped, tripping among the many rocks of the hill as he rolled down.

 

“Father! She needs help!” Zilong shouted as he hesitated on doing anything.

“Then go,” His stepfather ordered, “Take this as your first mission,”

Zilong nodded as he dashed to the elf’s direction,

“Don’t worry! I’m coming to save you!” He screamed as he jumped. Which was a mistake because the elf tackled him, making them both roll down. Luckily, they were near at the bottom of the hill.

The dragon prince coughed and panted, laying on top of the poor elf.

“Are…Are you ok?” He asked in between pants.

“Y-Yes,” The elf mumbled, moaning in pain as she held her own forehead.

Zilong blushed. The girl was really cute up close. He blushed harder as he realized her lip was dripping with blood.

His stepfather only taught him two methods of medication. One was with water although the river is kilometers away, and the other is by licking your wounds clean. There was a third method but that includes gathering herbs but he couldn’t just get some from the _elven_ forest because that’s trespassing! But she’s part of them so-agh it’s going to take too long. 

He kissed her hard. Trying to lick every bit of blood around her sweet lips that tasted like mango. He wasn’t sure if she was kissing back since he was too busy focusing on the wound.

Zilong pulled away, making them both pant for air. He blinked as he saw a shiny crystal necklace around her neck. Which only means one thing,

_She’s royalty._

“I’m glad to hear that, princess.” He smiled as he stood up, offering her a hand.

The elf frowned as rejected his hand as she stood up on her own, patting her robe and she crossed her arms.

“Excuse me, but _you’re_ the princess here,” She said, blush still evident on her cheeks.

“Huh?” The brunette questioned.

“And why the heck did you kiss me?!” She added, stomping her foot down.

“I was just trying to heal you,” Zilong replied, still bewildered on the matter.

“And what about that huge apocalyptic-looking dragon over there?!” She continued, pointing harshly at his stepfather’s direction.

“Oh, he’s my dad!” He grinned, “Stepdad actually, long story.” He said before waving his arm to catch his attention, “Hey dad! We’re ok!” Zilong screamed.

“D-dad?!!” He heard the elf stammer.

“Crazy, right?” Zilong grinned, “Oh, don’t worry, he doesn’t hurt anyone.”

 

“I-I see,” Estes stammered as he took a step backward, ready to run and pretend that none of this ever happened, “I didn’t need your help in the first place since I could heal myself,” He muttered as his hand glowed, making the scratches on his legs and arms disappear.

“That’s awesome!” He heard his companion cheer.

“I suppose I have to give my thanks,” Estes added as he looked away, still flustered on the fact that a random cute girl had the nerve to kiss him.

“You’re welcome!” The other cheerfully replied.

He smiled as he turned to walk away, “’Till we meet again, young maiden.”

 

“Hmm,” Zilong hummed, unsure if he wants to correct her that he’s a boy.

“Oh and one more thing,” The elf added as she turned to face him with a flushed face.

“Don’t ever kiss me again!” She screamed as she ran to another path, a longer route back to the elven kingdom.

“Hmph,” The dragon warrior hummed playfully to himself as he made up his mind.

He’s definitely going to kiss her again.

 

 

“Son, I am proud of you, however,” His stepfather said, flying high in the sky as Zilong rode him.

“Are you sure that…She’s going to be the one you will marry?”

Zilong laughed, hugging the dragon’s back.

“We’ll see.”


End file.
